1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor having a stator and a circuit board covered by a resin sealing member. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional technology, a pumping apparatus is known to include a pump chamber disposed with an impeller and a rotor, as well as a stator and a circuit board disposed outside the pump chamber (referring to Patent Document 1). In the pumping apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1, a partition wall is disposed between the stator and the circuit board to prevent a fluid from flowing into positions where the stator and circuit board are located. The stator and the circuit board are covered by a resin sealing member. The stator is formed in a substantially cylindrical shape, and includes a driving coil, a stator core for winding the driving coil through a bobbin, and a terminal pin for bundling and securing an end portion of the driving coil. The terminal pins are pressed and secured into the bobbin.
Further, in the pumping apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1, the circuit board is formed in a plate shape and secured to the partition wall by making an axial direction of the stator identical to a thickness direction of the circuit board. The terminal pin is soldered and secured to the circuit board. One fastening projection for securing the circuit board is formed on the partition wall, and the circuit board is secured to said one fastening projection by a screw. When the partition wall is inserted into an inner circumference side of the stator while manufacturing the pumping apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1, the circuit board is secured to the partition wall and the terminal pin is soldered and secured to the circuit board. Further, after the stator and the circuit board are disposed in a mold in such condition, the partition wall, a resin material is injected into the mold for curing so the resin sealing member may be formed to cover the stator and the circuit board.